codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Warfare: Resurgence
''Modern Warfare: Resurgence ''is a first-person shooter developed by 5-7 Development, Infinity Ward and Treyarch and is published by Activision. This is the eleventh game in the Call of Duty franchise and the first in the Modern Warfare reboot series The game is coming out on the 12th of November, 2014. It was released for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Xbox One, Playstation 4 and PC. While the game is nor a prequel or a sequel, it pays homage to the previous three Modern Warfare games and is set in the same univerese. Singleplayer In 2019, United States Marine Corps operator, Sergeant Foley leads a mission in Afghanistan to take down a high-value target. During the mission Foley and his squad uncover something ominous. When Sergeant Foley trys to report the findings the mission goes awry and the squad is killed with the only surviving members being Foley and Ramirez. Ryan Jackson a NAT-SAR Black Operator is assigned four specific individuals to assassinate, the first three assassination's go as planned. While planning the four assassination, Jackson discovers that the target is the President of Unified South America. Jackson critically injures him, preventing World War III. Meanwhile tensions arise betwen America and Russia due to a series of terroist attacks carried out on Russian soil, the U.S has been inplicated in orchestrating these attacks to destroy the country's economy and regain it's superpower status. Two months later, the SAS learn that a defected Russian intelligence operative is held in a classified prision in the Ural Mountains for treason and espionage. Believing the prisoner might be a valuable asset, Captain Price leads a resuce mission to retrieve him. Once they infiltrate the prison and eliminate all hostiles, Price is approched by a prisoner claiming to be the defector. The false defector pulls out a gun, just as he is about to pull the trigger he is killed by Nikolai, the real defector. After a US Reaper drone is hacked on a mission in Afghanistan and attacks friendly forces and civilians, Intellignece leads NAT-SAR Black Operators to Caracas, Venezuela to capture and interogate, military hacker Andrés Delfino. After hunting Delfino down and capturing, Jackson and his squad get ambushed and Delfino gets killed efore Jackson gets a chance to interogate him. Missions *'Into the Storm' *'Edge of War' *'Cold Wind Blows' *'Night Shift' Multiplayer ''Modern Warfare: Resurgence ''will have a multiplayer unlike that in any previous Call of Duty game to date but will contain elements from previous'' Call of Duty'' games. The entire Create-a-Class system has been revamped and changed to a Loadout system, Loadouts can be changed during game play and it uses a form of the Pick-10 system seen in'' Black Ops: II. For the first time ever, perks have no restrictive tiers allowing the player to chose whatever perk they want. Most of the maps featured in ''Modern Warfare: Resurgence ''are based on previous maps throughout the ''Call of Duty series and not on the campaign like in previous games. Every map featured will have dynamic elements allowing players to change the environment in real time. Many new player movements have been added to create the most fluid first-person shooter in history, such as sliding, dolphin diving and leaning around corners as well as better interaction with the environment. Modern Warfare: Resurgence will have 75 Ranks and 10 Prestige's, players will receive and unlock token for every rank they reach. The token can be used to unlock new Weapons, Perks, Equipment and Scorestreaks in multiplayer. Once all the 75 ranks are completed the player has to complete a challenge to Prestige, the challenges will increase in difficulty as you progress through the ranks, these challenges will be random for everyone and will change every week just in case it is to hard for the player to complete. Perks Maps Spec-Ops Special Ops '''is a single-player or co-op gamemode featured in ''Modern Warfare: Resurgence. ''They are a set of missions spanning across multiple locations and time periods. There are 25 Special Ops missions distributed over five tiers. These tiers contain missions that will gradually increase in difficulty and complexity as you progress through each tier. A player must be promoted to unlock the other tiers. Alpha Tier *Independence Day ''' - "The CIA finds evidence on plans to assassinate the President of the United States, you are assigned to protect P.O.T.U.S at all costs." Extinction Weapons of Modern Warfare: Resurgence